Like Father, Like Son
by UmbralKnight
Summary: One shot. The men who bear the name Ikari share a curse, and a coping mechanism.


**Disclaimer: I, UmbralKnight, do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. If I did I would not be writing Evangelion Fanfiction.**

Like Father, Like son

"Please, Misato-kaa-san, look out for my son. Please raise him for me."

"Damn it, Shinji-kun, you should be the one to raise Kaworu-chan, and you know it!"

"I know… But I may not be the best person to raise my and Rei's son in the near future," said Ikari Shinji, hero of the Angel War, husband to the late Ikari Rei, and father to Ikari Kaworu.

"You're turning out to be just like your father, Shinji!" screamed Katsuragi Misato, Commander of Nerv, former guardian to Ikari Shinji, Godmother to Ikari Kaworu, and now it seems, guardian to Ikari Kaworu.

"I know, Okaa-san, I know. That's why I want you to look out for my son. I don't wish for him to be near me if I become exactly like my father. I don't want him to get hurt."

"So you're going to abandon him and run away? You disgust me, Shinji-kun."

"Please, tell me you will watch over my son, Misato, please I beg you," said Ikari Shinji.

"I will, Shinji, I will."

"Thank you, I'll leave a letter on the table with where I'm going, and other information, as well as the custody papers. I need to go talk to my son, one last time."

Ikari Shinji walked into his living room, where his son was pretending to read 'War and Peace'. Shinji smiles sadly, knowing he won't be there when his son finally does read that book.

"Kaworu, come here son," said Shinji.

The four year old turns and runs over to his father after shutting the book. "Yes, Otou-san?"

"Kaworu, I… I'm sorry. You're not going to see me again after today. You'll be living with Misato-baa-chan, alright?" said the heart broken man.

"Why, Papa, why? Don't you love me? I'll be a good boy! Just stay!" cried the scared child.

Shinji smiles sadly and tells his beloved son, "Please be a good boy for Misato-baa-chan, Kaworu. Of course I love you, you're my son. But… that is why I am doing this. I am doing this to protect you, because I love you. I… I don't want to hurt you, which could very well happen if you stay with me. Please, Ikari Touji Kaworu, grow into a strong man, and live your life the way you want to. Do this so you can honor the memories of your mother and me. Please son, I beg you, live happily."

"Also, make sure you do the cooking. It's been twenty years and Misato still can't cook something that isn't poisonous."

With that he stood up and left while Misato Katsuragi ran over to her godson and embraced him, allowing the grief stricken boy to weep on her shoulder.

**11 years later, Tokyo-3 Institute for Mentally Ill**

"I'm here to see Ikari Shinji," said the now 60 year old Katsuragi Misato. Her hair was now grey, but even though she was 60, she still looked quite lovely.

The attending nurse looked at her and told her, "Room 366."

When she entered she saw the same sight she saw the past eight years when she entered the room. A man with brown hair and blue eyes, looking to be in his thirties, but Misato knew he was actually 46 years old, was sitting in a chair with an incredibly well made cloth doll, with silver 'hair' and blue 'eyes' resting on his knee. Nearby another doll, as well made as the first, but wearing a dress to the others shirt and shorts, blue 'hair' and red 'eyes'. The man was reading a book, 'Peter Pan', out loud.

Misato cleared her throat, getting the man's attention. He looks up and smiles. "Misato-kaa-san! I was just reading Kaworu this book." Misato smiles and says, "Hello Shinji-kun, Rei-chan, and… Kaworu-chan."

The two converse for a while, with Misato pretending she can hear what the dolls say. Though she now knows what the supposedly say by heart, having played through this scene eight times already. She then excuses herself to leave. As she heads toward the door however…

"Misato."

She turns around and looks towards Ikari Shinji.

"Misato, how is my son? I'm lucid temporarily, so please tell me while I'm still lucid. And before you go take this to give to Kaworu, please."

Misato takes the proffered envelope and the tells him how Ikari Kaworu has been, including that he now has a girlfriend. She is Suzuhara Nozomi, daughter of Touji and Hikari.

**Ten Years Later…**

"Please daddy, I'll be a good girl," cried a girl with blue hair and eyes.

Ikari Kaworu knelt down and looked his daughter in the eyes.

"Please, Misato-chan, grow into a beautiful woman. Do so for your mother and me. I love you, which is why I am leaving. I want to protect you. Please wait here for your Aunt Yui, all right?"

With that Ikari Kaworu walks away, his heart forever shattered.

In a short while a man of indeterminate age walks over to the crying girl. He asks her, "What's wrong, child?"

Ikari Misato looks up to see am man with blue eyes and hair, once brown, but now graying with age looking down kindly at her.


End file.
